Renesmee Cullen's Teenage Life
by EmmaRose44
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has been home schooled her whole life. Now that she is done growing Edward and Bella send her to Forks High School for the rest of her education. What will happen when Renesmee is thrown in to all the high school madness. Will she fit right in with the humans or will she go back to home school?
1. First Day

**Hi, This is my first FanFiction! It takes place when Renesmee is a teenager and she goes to high school for the first time!**

 **I hope you enjoy it, let me know if I should continue.**

"Renesmee, time to wake up!" my mother Bella yelled from the other room.

"OK!" I yelled back. I climbed out of bed and yawned. Today is a big day for me, I have to start my first day at Forks High School. My name is Renesmee by the way Renesmee Cullen. I am the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. I am not your average teenage girl, I am half vampire and half human. My mother gave birth to me while she was still human and died in the process. Then my father (a vampire) turned her into a vampire. Now back to my story! I don't really want to go to high school but my parents said that since I have stopped growing for the most part it was time to go to school. Since I grow so fast my mom has home schooled me before now. I went over to my walk in closet and decided on an outfit for my first day. I opted on a pair of black leggings and a peach tank top with my gray long sweater over it. I look at myself in the full length mirror. I look 17 when I am really only 14, my outfit looks fine. I throw my long curly auburn hair in a ponytail and apply a little bit of makeup. Now it's time to move on with my day.

I go out into the kitchen and have a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Good Morning Nessie, are you ready for your first day?" My Dad Edward asks serving me a plate of pancakes.

"I guess, why can't you and mom home school me like before?" I reply taking a bite of pancake.

"Because Renesmee it's good to be around other kids your own age and experience the world." said Dad

"What if they don't like me?" I say trying to hide the worry from my voice.

"Oh Ness is that what your worried about?" He says turning around to face me. I shrug my shoulders "They will love you, you have nothing and I repeat nothing to worry about.

"I guess" I said still nervous

"Now hurry up and eat, Jacob will be here soon to give you a ride."

I immediately looked up. "I forgot Jacob was giving me a ride."

"Nope he is still coming." Dad said walking out of the room.

Jacob is my boyfriend. He is also a werewolf, he imprinted on me when I was a baby and has been my best friend my whole life and just recently became my boyfriend.

"Nessie, Jacob's here." My mom said coming into the room.

"OK, let me get my stuff." I said running vampire speed into my room. I got my book bag off my desk and slipped on my black ballet flats then I ran vampire speed out of the house. Mom and dad were talking to Jacob who was standing next to his motorcycle. "Hey" I said slowing down to human speed.

"Hey Beautiful" Jacob said walking up to me. He kissed me softly on the lips. I hugged him.

"I missed you" I whispered so only he could hear me.

"I missed you too." he said back to me. I pulled away from him and went over to Dad and hugged him good bye. Then I went over to Mom she hugged me.

"I love you Renesmee, you will be fine." she said in my ear.

"I love you too." I said before going over to Jake and putting in his extra helmet. We got on the bike and off we went.

I always loved riding with Jacob, the wind, the thrill. I looked over and watched the passing green blurs that are trees as we drive through Forks. Dad never liked me riding with Jake but never through a big fit about it. Soon the bike came to a fast stop. I looked up and there stood Forks High School.

I got off the bike and handed Jake the extra helmet.

"Ness, look at it this way if you get half way though the day and want to leave just call me. We can do something." said Jacob

I smiled at him "OK, I love you."

"I love you too." He says as he stands up to kiss me. We kiss passionately.

"Get a room!" I hear someone yell.

I roll my eyes and turn around to see an obnoxious teenage boy standing at the entrance. I turn back to Jacob. "I love you, see you later."

"Love you too, call me if you want to leave."

"OK" I reply. I turn around and walk up the stairs to the entrance. I turn when I reach the top and see Jake's bike leaving. I sigh, This is going to be a long day.


	2. The Worst Day Ever

**I'd just like to thank anyone who has taken the time to read chapter 1. It means a lot to mean that you are giving my story a chance.**

 **I don't own Twilight**

 **Here is Chapter 2!**

I walked into the school, it was loud and intimidating. I went to find the office to get my new student things like mom said. In the office they were out of maps so the lady told me to just ask around for directions. After that I went to my locker to put my things away, it was time for homeroom. I went to ask people but they were so busy getting to class they didn't care for what I had to say. I looked to my schedule trying to see if it said where it was and the next thing I know I was being shoved out of the way by a buff boy with a basketball jersey on.

"Ow!" I yelled as I hit the hard floor.

"Move you are in my way!" another boy yelled as he walked on me trying to get past. I stood up, took a deep breath and tried to find homeroom. After 15 more minutes of looking I found it. I came in just as they were taking attendance and found a seat.

After homeroom I went to my locker to get my things for second period, math class. I looked at my schedule and saw it was in room 4b. I had no idea where that was, I need help I looked over and saw a girl with teased blonde hair and glasses, she looked nice enough so I decided to ask her.

"Excuse me?" I said. The girl looked at me.

"Hi, I am new here and I am trying to find room 4b for math class. Do you think you can help me?" I said.

"Room 4b is just right..." the girls phone started ringing, she pulled out a flip phone and and answered it.

I looked around, the hall was clearing, I am going to be late. I look back to the girl she is so involved with the conversation she forgot I was even there. I sighed and decided to ask someone else. I went up to a boy but he just told me to bug off. What was I going to do? Then a girl came up to me. She was short and had medium length light brown hair.

"Hi, Are you lost?" she asks.

"Yes I am, I need to get to room 4b for math but I can't find anyone to help me."

"I can help you. I was sitting on the bench waiting for my next class and you must have walked up this hallway a million times. So I just figured I'd ask."

"Yeah, it's pretty confusing." I said.

"Yeah, it is...room 4b is this way follow me." she replied.

I followed the girl down a short hallway to a door that said 4b.

"This is it! 4b!" she said presenting the door.

"Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome. I'm Becca by the way." she put her hand out to shake mine.

"Renesmee" I said shaking her hand.

"Renesmee, I like it." She said actually pronouncing my name right.

"Thanks" I replied.

"If you need help finding your next class I'd be glad to help you. Just meet me where we met after your class." She says

"Thank you I will. Now I have to go I don't want to be late."

"OK, later Renesmee."

"Later!" I reply with a quick wave going into my class.

I entered the class with confidence that my day won't be half as bad as I thought. All that confidence quickly fades when I see the shocked looks on the other students faces as I walked in.

"Ms. Cullen?" The teacher says as he looked at me with the look of pure anger.

"Yes sir?" I reply nervously.

"Your late!" He said to me as he got up from his desk and walked over to me.

"I am sorry sir, I was lost and couldn't find a person to help me." I replied honestly.

"Detention." He went over to the board.

"But sir! I was lost I swear!" I said, this could not be happening!

"When students are late in my class they get detention. Now please find your seat Ms. Cullen. He said rudely as he wrote something on the board.

I didn't argue for fear that I would get more detention. I slowly walked to my seat, trying to ignore the shocked faces of the other students. How humiliating it was. My last name starts with C so I was towards the front. I buried my face in my hands and tried to force back tears.

This has got to be the worst day of my life.

 **For anyone that is interested I post new chapters every day, normally before 5pm so you can check back here then for a new chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**


	3. PE And Lunch

**Thank you for reading the last chapter! I don't own twilight.**

The teacher (Mr. Douglas) ignored me the rest of the class. When I heard the bell ring I was the first out of the class. I looked at a clock hanging in the hall, 10:47 this day seems to be going on for ever. I headed back to the bench where I met Becca to help me find my next class. I got to the bench but Becca was not there so I just sat down and waited. I looked at my schedule and my next class was P.E. oh no.

After a few minutes I see Becca coming out of one of the classrooms. I get up and go over to her.

"Hey Becca! How was class?" I asked.

"Good, we had a contest and I won free period for tomorrow's second period." she said as I followed her to her locker.

"Cool, I was late and won detention." I said. She looked over at me with pity.

"I am sorry it is my fault you were late. I should have asked if you needed help sooner instead I just sat there watching you."

"Becca, relax, it's fine really." I said.

"I guess, Mr. Douglas is really harsh I had him last year."

"Yeah he is. What is your next class." I ask trying to change the subject.

"P.E., what's yours?"

"P.E."

"Great we will be together then!" she said happily.

We got our things from out lockers than went to the locker room to get dressed. We were the only ones there, probably because P.E. didn't start for another 10 minutes. After we got dressed we went and sat in the gym and talked waiting on the class.

"So Renesmee, tell me about you." Becca said making conversation.

"I am in 9th grade. My favorite subject is history and I hate math." I said nervous about giving too much information.

She laughed. "After the day you've had who wouldn't hate math?" she said. We laughed.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" She said mischievously.

"Yes, his name is Jacob. He goes to a different school." I said.

"Oh cool, how long have you been together?" she asked .

"We have been dating for 3 months but we have been best friends my whole life." I said suddenly wishing I was with him.

"That is so cute. I am dating a guy named Brent but I don't think we will make it."

"Why not?" I asked.

"We always fight and after the fights he will ignore me for days. Then one day he will just act like nothing's happened." She said. We continued to talk and laugh until the gym coach walked in and started the class.

We got up and went and stood in the circle with the other students.

"Alright guys give me 5 laps around the gym to warm up!" the coach yelled.

I did as he said and ran around the gym. I looked over and Becca ran up to me.

"What lap are you on?" She choked out clearly out of breath.

"My fourth." I replied.

"How are you so fast! I am only on my third." She asked. I figured that it was not best to tell her about my abilities being half vampire so I just kept running.

Gym went by fast, I was good at everything we did. The coach was impressed and asked if I was interested in doing sports, I said no not being the sporty type. Becca and I made our way to the locker room to change back in to our regular clothes. It was much more crowded this time. I went and got my clothes and started to change.

"Eww! You still wear those?" A girl yelled at me. I looked down at my simple pale pink briefs.

"So what if I do?" I said back feeling snappy.

"I hope you know that all the cool girls where lace." She said pointing to her black and pink lace underwear. I rolled my eyes and finished getting dressed.

It was lunch time so after I went to my locker Becca and I met up to got to the cafeteria. I paid for my lunch and sat down. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Jacob.

 _"I hope your day is going well. Remember my offer ;) Love you."_ I smiled at his text. I started to text a reply when Becca came up to me.

"Come on Renesmee." She said holding her tray.

'"Where are we going?" I asked putting my phone back in my pocket.

"You'll see just come on." She said. I stood up and followed her out of the cafeteria.

 **Here is Chapter 3!**

 **Comment if you like it.**


	4. His Green Gaze

**Thank you to all that read the last chapter! Comments are always welcome. I don't own Twilight.**

 **Here is Chapter 4!**

I followed Becca outside the school to a shady spot under a tree with flowers growing around it.

"Wow, it's beautiful here." I said amazed of the sight.

"Thanks, I normally come here to eat lunch. It is kinda away from everything so it gives me time to think." She said sitting down on the grass with her tray.

"Here sit." She said patting the grass next to her. I sat down and looked up, the tree was a weeping willow so all the delicate beautiful branches were around us.

"Becca! Get over here!" a girl with a curly blonde ponytail that looked similar to Becca yelled from the door.

Becca rolled her eyes and got up.

"That's Paige my older sister. I'll be right back." She said as she walked back up to the door.

I began to eat my lunch. Today's special was spaghetti and meatballs with your choice of fruit and chocolate cake for desert. I chose strawberries for my fruit. The spaghetti and meatballs was cold so I ended up just eating strawberries and cake. That was fine, the cake was quite good and the strawberries went well with it.

Becca soon returned looking sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking another bite of cake. She looked back to the door where her sister was still standing and looked back to me.

"Paige said that I am not allowed to be friends with you anymore." She said looking down.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"She said that I can't hang out with Cullens." Becca said sadly.

Before I could respond the bell rang.

"I have to go now. It was nice meeting you." She shook my hand and walked away. I sat there shocked what made me so different then anyone else? No one knows about me being a vampire did they? I shook my head, and got up and tried to find my next class.

According to my schedule that class was biology. After getting my books I sighed, time to ask for directions. I was just about to go up to a guy when...

"Ms. Cullen?" It was the lady from the office.

"Yes?" I said hoping I had not done anything wrong.

"We just printed out some new maps and since your new I was wondering if you needed one?" She asked holding a stack of papers that are the maps.

"Yes that would be great!" I said with excitement.

"OK, here you go." She handed me a map I took it with excited that I don't need to ask for help anymore.

"Have a good day." She said walking away.

"You too!" I said. I opened the map and found my next class with ease.

The rest of the day went well. I found all my classes without being late or trampled over. I looked at the clock in the hall 2:58. Time for detention. I looked at my map and found the library, where I was supposed to serve it. I went up to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me?" I said to the lady. She stopped working and looked at me.

"Hi, My name is Renesmee Cullen I am here for detention." I said embarrassed.

"Right this way." She got up and I followed her into a separate part of the library with desks.

"Sit down and do your homework you have to stay 45 minutes." She said and went back to her desk.

I sat down and looked around. There were 2 other students; A boy with curly brown hair and glasses that was asleep on his desk. Then a pale boy with messy black hair was sitting at the desk next to mine. At the front of the room there was another lady sitting on a chair reading. I pulled my books out of my bag and started my homework. A few minutes later I feel like I am being watched. I look over and see the black haired boy was staring at me.

"What?" I asked agitated.

"Does that pen taste good?" He teased. Then I realized that I was biting the end of it. I took it out of my mouth. He looked away, weirdo.

I finished most of my homework. I still have to fill out a worksheet about biology but I need to do research for that. I looked over at the boy, he was reading something. He was very handsome, he had a strong jaw, buff, he was altogether hot. I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize he was starring at me again. This time with a smoldering gaze with beautiful green eyes.

"What?" He said mocking my earlier words. I blushed and looked down. I heard him chuckle, I looked up again when he wasn't looking. He had the look of satisfaction on his face, like he just won an award or something. I looked up to the lady in the chair and realized she was asleep. I gathered my books and put them back in my bag. I stood up and went to leave but the black haired guy grabbed my arm. I felt sparks as if our touch was electric. I looked down at him.

"Call me." He said, his voice low almost like a threat. He put a piece of paper in the hand of the arm he was holding. I felt petrified like I couldn't move if I tried. He let me go and I all but ran out of the room and out of the library.

When I was out of the library I pulled up my sweater sleeve and looked at my arm where the boy grabbed me than at the piece of paper he gave me. I sighed and slid down the wall till I was on the floor. I put my face in my hands trying to get his smoldering green gaze out of my head.

"Nessie!" I heard someone yell, I knew that voice anywhere.

It was Jacob.

 **Thank you for reading. This chapter was longer than my usual.**

 **Don't forget that review are always welcome!**


	5. Alexander

**Thanks for reading the last chapter! I don't own twilight!**

 **Don't forget reviews are always welcome.**

Jacob ran down the hall towards me.

"Nessie! where have you been." He said stopping in front of me.

"I was in detention." I said as Jacob helped me up.

"Detention! What on earth for?" Jacob said shocked.

"I was late for class because I got lost." I said quietly, embarrassed.

"Oh Ness, why didn't you let me know? You worried me sick."

"I did, I texted you at lunch." I said.

"You did?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I did." I said pulling out my phone. I looked at my texts it was all written but I didn't hit send.

"Whoops, I didn't hit send." I said embarrassed.

"Yeah whoops, your parents are going to kill me. More specifically your dad." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry."

"It's OK, we better get going though." Jacob took my bag from me.

"OK." I replied.

We walked down the hall and out of the school. It was lightly raining, your normal Forks weather.

"Stay here I'll go get the bike." He said and handed me my bag. I stood and watched him walk through the parking lot. I heard the doors open and I turned around, it was the black haired boy. He walked up and stood next to me.

"Is that your brother?" he asked pointing to Jake who was getting on his bike.

"No he's my boyfriend." I replied not looking at him.

"Interesting..." he said slyly. Jake started to drive up to us. The boy turned my head to look at him.

"Don't forget to call me." He said looking me directly in the eyes. He let my face go and walked through the parking lot to a sports car. Jacob got off his bike and came up to me.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." I said quietly. We got on the bike and he drove me home in what felt like seconds.

When we got to the cottage without a word got up and went inside.

"Nessie!" My mom yelled as she ran up to me vampire speed and hugged me with what seemed with her strength.

"Mom! Can't! Breathe!" I choked out. She let me go.

"Sorry, honey where were you? Why are you so late?" She asked me with worry in her amber eyes. I did not feel like explaining so I gave her my hand and showed her the memories from today excluding the ones with the boy. When my memories were done I took back my hand.

"Oh Ness, I'm sorry you had such a bad day." She said hugging me again but gentler this time.

"Mom," I said as she let me go.

"Yes?"

"Where is Dad?" I said nervous for Jacob.

"He is hunting with your Uncles. He told me to tell you he loved you." I sighed with relief.

"I have to go, there is a pack meeting tonight." Jacob said from the door. I ran vampire speed to him and kissed him.

"I love you." I said so only he heard. He kissed me and moves a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I love you too." he said and with that he left.

"Mom, I'm going to lay down I don't feel well." I said.

"OK honey, you can take the day off tomorrow if you want. I understand."

"OK." I said and I went to my room.

I went and washed my face and put a blue pajama top and some grey sweatpants on before starting on my biology homework. I just had to research the names of a few things and write what they are on the sheet. It was pretty easy and I was done in 15 minutes. I was putting my things back in my book bag when a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up, it was the boy's phone number, at the top of the paper it said _Alexander's phone number_ in really fancy cursive. Alexander, weird, I didn't know if I should call or not. I mean I have Jacob. But Jacob's touch never felt like that before, like electricity running through my veins, my inability to move when his firm grip was on my arm. I closed my laptop and put the rest of my books away.

I got up from the desk and went over to the mirror. My over sized chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. My auburn hair in a messed up ponytail. I touched my face when Alexander had touched it, than my arm.

From that moment on I knew, I liked Alexander.

 **Thanks for reading! Comment if you liked it.**

 **I'll have a new update out sometime tomorrow.**


	6. A Day With Jake

**Thank for reading my story! I hope you are enjoying it!**

 **I don't own twilight.**

The next morning I woke up and decided to spend the day with Jake. Just because I think Alexander was hot and liked him a little bit doesn't mean I am going to date him. Well at least that's what I told myself as I got dressed. Today I had on a pair of skinny jeans and a white crop top with _fearless_ written on it in bold black letters. I put my hair in a messy bun and slipped on my pink flip flops. I went out in the other room.

"No, absolutely not. go change." Mom said hardly looking up from her book. I rolled my eyes and went back into my room and put a black camisole on under the crop top. I came back out and Mom was not there.

"Are you skipping today?" said Mom walking out of her room.

"Yeah, I think I am going to spend the day with Jacob." I said.

"OK, come over to Grandma's at 6 tonight."

"Why?" I asked.

"She is having guests over for dinner. She said she would like you to meet them." Mom said as she cleaned the already tidy living room.

"Human guests?" I asked.

"No...well sorta, you'll see." She replied. I was confused how could you be sorta human?

I said good bye and ran to Jacob's house vampire speed. My Grandma Esme had a lot of vampire and human friends all around the world but I never heard of a sorta human one. Maybe it's a human and a vampire. I soon arrived at Jacob's I went and knocked on the door. Billy answered.

"Renesmee! What a pleasant surprise! How are you?" He said letting me in.

"I'm good, you?" I said being polite.

"I am good. Jake is in his room. I'll tell him your here, in the meantime make yourself at home." He said. I sat down and waited for Jake to come out.

"Hey Ness!" Jake said walking towards me.

"Hey!" I said I ran vampire speed to him and kissed him.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" He asked concerned.

"I decided to take the day off, I can leave if you want."

"No please stay." He said quickly.

"Do you want to do something?" I asked.

"Sure, have you eaten breakfast?"

"No. Have you?" I said.

"No, but there is this really good place down town we could go to."

"OK, let's go."

We said bye to Billy and left. Jake decided that we should take his bike because he can't run as fast as me. We got to the restaurant and got a table.

"What do you think you are going to get?" I asked Jake as I looked at my menu.

"I don't know it all looks so good, what about you?" He replied.

"I think pancakes or french toast but I don't know which." We continued to look at our menus. The waitress came to take our order.

"I'll have the french toast meal with strawberries." I said.

"I'll have the same but with orange slices."

"Orange slices? I thought you didn't like fruit." I said to Jake.

"I don't like vegetables not fruit." Jake said. I nodded.

"So, do your parents know you skipped school." Jacob asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"My Mom does. I don't know about my Dad he is out hunting."

"Alright, so you don't need to be back at 3?" He said.

"No, but I do need to be at Grandma Esme's at 6. She is having guests over for dinner and she wants me to meet them."

"What kind of guests?"

"I don't know, my Mom said they were vampire sorta, whatever that means."

"I don't know maybe a human and a vampire." He replied.

"That was my guess but I'll see tonight." I said. The waitress came with our food.

"French toast, one with orange slices and one with strawberries." The waitress said serving us our food.

"Thank you" Jake said.

We made small talk while we eat our breakfast. When we were finished Jake payed and we left.

"So Ness what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" I said.

"The pack is going to the beach today we could go too." He suggested.

"OK, let's go." I replied.

We got on his bike and soon arrived at the beach. Everyone was happy to see me. Jake set me up a beach chair and I sat down while he went to swim with the other guys. I sat and watched him have fun, taking in the waves and the ocean. After a while Emily came up to me.

"Hi Ness, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm good."

We continued to talk for a while then later on we had lunch. I checked my watch 5:18.

"Wow, the day has gone by fast." I said.

"Yeah that happens when you have a fun time." Emily replied. I watched Jacob come up to shore.

"Nessie we better get going if you need to be back by 6." He yelled. I nodded and slipped my flip flops back on. The next thing I knew I was being picked up and was going towards the water.

"No!" I screamed. I flew into the water, I resurfaced and swam over to Jake who was yelling at Seth. When I got to shore I realized that my shoes were gone.

"Nessie, you ok?" Jake said examining me.

"Yeah Jake I'm fine, wet but fine." I answered.

"Nessie, I am so sorry, so so sorry. I was just playing around I didn't know you had to go somewhere." Seth said. I then realized that Seth was the one that threw me.

"I'm fine, I'm not mad at you." I said.

"Nessie, where are your shoes?" Jacob asked.

"In the water somewhere they fell off."

"OK, We better get you home." Jake said. I nodded.

We said our goodbyes and left. Jake gave me a towel to try to dry off.

"Do you want to go by you house to change?" Jake said when we reached a red light. I looked at my watch, 5:52.

"No, just take me to Grandma's." I said.

We soon arrived. I got off the bike and kissed Jake goodbye.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" He asked.

"No, I don't know if the guests are wolf friendly. No offense." I answered.

"OK, call me if you need anything." He said I nodded and walked up to the house with the towel wrapped around me.

I walked in the house and waved to Jake out the window.

"Hello Renesmee." I froze, I knew that voice anywhere. I slowly turned around and saw...

...Alexander!

 **Thanks for reading! Comment if you like.**


End file.
